Comme un flocon
by Petou
Summary: OS...Hermione déteste la neige... mais alors pourquoi se baladetelle sur une terrasse, à moitié déshabillée en plein mois de Décembre ?... Dans quelles circonstances atelle atterri là ?


**Titre **: Comme un flocon

**Auteur :** Petou

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ici présents sont l'entière propriété de JK Rowling, et je les lui emprunte quelques instants. Merci à elle.

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Hermione Granger / Lucius Malfoy

**Avertissement :** Je tiens à vous prévenir qu'il est question ici d'une relation sexuelle violente (**un viol** ndlr). Âmes sensibles s'abstenir. De plus, il s'agit d'une Deathfic... Voilà vous savez tout !

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour à tous !

Voilà une histoire que j'avais en tête depuis assez longtemps…

J'avoue qu'elle m'a un peu vidé psychologiquement parlant, car c'est toujours assez dur à écrire ce genre de choses… et très délicat pour un homme de se mettre dans la peau d'une femme lol…

Je ne vous en dis pas plus…

Découvrez ce que peut renfermer un esprit torturé…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Comme un flocon **

* * *

¤¤ POV Hermione ¤¤ 

J'ai froid… ce vent me glace les sangs…

Mais je l'ai bien cherché, je suis en nuisette, dehors en plein mois de Décembre…

C'est vrai que c'est beau une ville sous la neige,

Il suffit juste de la regarder sous un autre angle…

Quand je suis dans la rue, là, en bas, je me dis que c'est froid de marcher dans la poudreuse,

Ça rentre de partout dans les chaussures, dans les vêtements…

Après on est trempes comme des soupes, et il faut se changer dix fois par jour… ah peste soit de la neige !

Pourtant, c'est vrai qu'il suffit de changer d'angle pour voir les choses différemment…

J'avais entendu ça dans un film… lequel est-ce déjà ?

Un film où il y a une école semblable à Poudlard, avec des règles strictes…

Aaah, le titre m'a échappé, mais pas cette réplique "voir les choses sous un autre angle"…

C'est un Professeur qui leur disait ça, et autre chose aussi…

Carpe Diem je crois…

Elle est bonne celle-là !

Carpe Diem, profite du jour présent !

On voit bien que celui qui a dit ça était perché en haut d'une tour…

Parce qu'en bas, tu ne peux profiter de rien, à part de la neige, qui rentre de partout, qui te mouille, te salit…

C'est dommage, parce qu'avant j'aimais bien la neige…

Si, vous savez, faire des boules, des bonshommes, avec des carottes pour le nez, et des cailloux pour les yeux et la bouche…

Surtout qu'avant je vivais exclusivement chez les moldus…

Et comme le veut la tradition, on allait aux sports d'hiver… arrgghh plein de neige !

Je me rappelle, j'aimais même faire du ski…

J'avais même essayé d'apprendre à Ron.… cher Ron !

Quelle histoire lui aussi !

Dire qu'il a mis 7 ans avant de m'avouer qu'il m'aimait..

7 ans, vous vous rendez compte ?

On s'est chamaillés pendant tout ce temps, et un jour il débarque, et il me dit qu'il m'aime…

Enfin !

Je dois dire que je n'espérais plus quand c'est arrivé…

Oui, moi, j'ai très vite compris que j'étais amoureuse de lui…

Trop vite compris… et dire que je l'ai attendu pendant plus de 4 ans.

Vous en connaissez beaucoup, des filles qui auraient eu tant de patience ?

Mais bon, il avait des circonstances atténuantes….

Il était tellement craquant quand il rougissait…

Et dire qu'il a essayé de me rendre jalouse avec cette mijaurée de Lavande.. pfff !

Quand j'y repense, même la première fois que je l'ai vu il était craquant, avec sa tâche sur le nez… ha ha ha, c'était à mourir de rire !

Ça n'a pas toujours été facile non plus, pas tout rose…

En fait, c'est la mort de Dumbledore, et la grave blessure de Bill, son frère, qui ont fini par lui ouvrir les yeux…

Il a été tellement gentil avec moi après ça, il était toujours là…

En plus j'ai eu beaucoup moins de mal que Fleur à me faire accepter dans la famille…

Harry aussi était content, et il m'a même avoué qu'il attendait depuis longtemps que Ron se déclare…

Il s'était évidemment rendu compte des sentiments de son meilleur ami,

Et il m'a beaucoup soutenu, avec discrétion, mais il était là…

Ah, sacré Ron !

Je me rappelle aussi le jour où je t'ai présenté à mes parents,

Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant ri…

Décidément, le monde des moldus n'était pas fait pour toi,

Je crois que le plus drôle c'est quand tu as confondu le lave-linge avec la télévision…

Tu as mis de l'eau partout en le mettant en marche…

Haaa, enfin quelque chose qui me fait sourire !

Ne serait-ce que penser à ton visage me réchauffe le cœur, mon amour…

Mais mince qu'est-ce que j'ai froid !

Cette neige n'en finira donc jamais de tomber ?

Je commence à avoir du mal à distinguer les autres immeubles autour du mien…

Un rideau blanc le recouvre petit à petit…

Comme s'il n'avait pas assez neigé ces derniers jours !

Ça me rappelle encore l'année où j'avais emmené Ron aux sports d'hiver, avec mes parents…

Mes parents t'adoraient tu sais, mon amour,

Surtout parce que tu les faisais beaucoup rire,

Même si c'était parfois involontaire,

Souvent involontaire…

Cette année-là, il avait neigé énormément aussi,

Nous étions en France, à Val d'Isère,

Et j'ai cru que jamais nous n'aurions un moment pour que je t'apprenne à skier…

Mais je n'oublierai jamais non plus ces journées que l'on passait tous les 2 au chaud…

Tes mains qui me caressaient,

Tes lèvres qui embrasaient mon corps,

Tes yeux qui me disaient que j'étais belle,

Tes bras qui m'enlaçaient,

Tout l'amour que tu me donnais, Ron…

Rien que d'y penser, mes yeux se remplissent de larmes…

Si seulement ces larmes pouvaient faire fondre cette neige,

La faire disparaître,

Et avec elle cette sensation de froid, de vide, de salissure…

Ron, j'ai besoin de toi tu sais…

J'ai du mal à ravaler ces larmes qui coulent sur mes joues à présent,

Quand je me souviens de ces moments si forts que nous avons vécus,

Quand je repense à toutes ces fois où tu m'as fait rire,

Comme cette fameuse leçon de ski d'ailleurs…

Le jour où nous avions enfin pu sortir,

Et que je t'ai fait monter sur ces "drôles de planches", comme tu les appelais,

Tu te rappelles combien tu as fait de tonneaux avant d'arriver au bas de la pente ?

Mon pauvre Ron,

Tu t'étais cassé une jambe et luxé l'épaule…

Je m'en suis voulue ce jour-là de t'avoir mis sur ces skis,

Mais à présent, ce que je ressens est bien pire…

Oui, bien pire…

Tout ça est de ma faute, je le sais…

J'en avais parlé à Harry, car je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi…

Harry était ton meilleur ami, mais également le mien,

Et mon confident…

Harry….

Toi aussi je t'aimais tu sais…

Tu es celui qui a toujours incarné l'espoir en moi,

Le seul capable de résister au mal personnifié,

Le seul capable de terrasser Voldemort…

Je crois que j'ai su depuis notre première rencontre qu'on serait amis,

Que rien ne pourrait nous séparer…

Je me trompais, je sais,

Evidemment c'était sans compter sur Voldemort…

Si tu savais Harry,

Mon dieu si tu savais comme je m'en veux…

Je m'en veux de t'avoir laissé ce soir-là…

Je m'en veux d'être allée rejoindre Ron,

Mais si j'avais pu me douter un seul instant que le Mage Noir choisirait ce moment pour attaquer,

Jamais je ne serais partie…

Oui, peut-être que je serais morte avec toi,

Mais je n'éprouverais pas ce sentiment de culpabilité…

Mais, tu sais Harry,

Ta mort n'a pas été vaine, car tu avais considérablement affaibli Voldemort,

Et quand Ron est arrivé sur place, et qu'il a lancé le sort fatal qui t'a vengé,

L'ennemi a succombé…

Mais il était trop tard,

Et quand je suis arrivée à mon tour, je l'ai trouvé en pleurs sur ta dépouille…

Oh si tu savais le mal que j'ai ressenti,

On m'aurait arraché les entrailles que je n'aurais pas eu aussi mal…

J'ai cru que je ne me relèverais jamais après ça…

J'aimais Ron, mais tu étais mon meilleur ami,

Celui à qui j'ai tout confié,

Tu étais un de mes équilibres,

L'un des fils qui me raccrochaient à la raison…

Après ce terrible événement, je me rappelle peu de choses…

J'ai fait une dépression, et il a fallu plusieurs mois pour m'en remettre…

Ron a été merveilleux pendant cette période,

Il s'est occupé de moi comme tu l'aurais fait,

Il a joué les rôles du meilleur ami,

Et celui de l'homme de ma vie…

Tu sais Harry, tu sais ce qui m'a définitivement guérie ?

C'est quand il m'a demandée en mariage…

Oui, il m'a demandé ma main un peu plus d'un an après ton départ,

Je crois que j'ai été la plus heureuse des femmes depuis…

Evidemment, il restait des partisans du Mage Noir,

Comme lors de la première guerre,

Et ils croyaient encore une fois que leur maître n'était pas mort,

Et ils l'ont cherché…

Tu sais Harry, jamais je n'aurais cru souffrir autant que pour toi,

Mais pourtant quand ils ont assassiné mes parents, j'ai cru devenir folle tellement la douleur était atroce…

Pire encore quand j'ai su qu'il s'agissait de Bellatrix Lestrange,

Celle-là même qui avait assassiné Sirius…

Un autre pilier de mon équilibre mental venait de s'effondrer…

Et dire que je pensais qu'après la mort de Voldemort, tous nos ennuis seraient terminés…

Oh mon dieu, quelle horreur c'était si tu avais vu ça !

Après ça, j'ai été hospitalisée à Ste Mangouste pendant plusieurs mois,

Et quand j'en suis sortie, je n'ai pas quitté la maison pendant près de 2 ans…

Tu vois Harry,

L'après-guerre a été encore plus douloureux pour moi…

Aujourd'hui, je doute de moi,

Je n'ai plus aucun courage en moi,

Pourtant tu te rappelles toutes ces batailles que nous avons menées de front toi, Ron et moi ?

Aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve,

Qu'une histoire inventée par mon cerveau dérangé…

Oui, comment pourrait-il exister un monde magique où tout ne serait qu'enchantement ?

Un monde où il suffirait de claquer des doigts pour faire apparaître des objets ?

Un monde où j'aurais rencontré mon prince charmant ?

Et connu les plus beaux moments de ma vie avec mes meilleurs amis ?

….

Comment ce monde pourrait-il exister, quand on voit ce qui m'arrive aujourd'hui ?

Pourquoi je tremble moi ?

Ah oui, c'est vrai…

Je suis toujours sur cette terrasse, en nuisette,

Et pieds nus, qui plus est…

Je gèle sur place,

Mais peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi, qui sait ?

Peut-être que je vais me faire congeler, et me réveiller dans quelques années, pour me rendre compte que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve…

Je crois que Ginny avait raison l'autre jour…

Elle me disait :

"Hermione, tu devrais prendre du recul sur tout ça…

Voir les choses sous un autre angle…"

Oui, sous un autre angle,

Elle aussi elle m'en parlait,

Bizarre,

A croire que tout me conduisait à cette terrasse…

Mon amour,

Je suis désolée,

Si désolée tu sais…

Tout ce qui se passe est ma faute,

Entièrement ma faute !

Mince je ne vois plus du tout les bâtiments en face de moi,

Pourtant…

Non ce n'est pas à cause de la neige,

J'ai les yeux encore pleins de larmes,

Mon dieu Ron,

Pourquoi étais-tu avec moi ?

Pourquoi as-tu voulu m'accompagner à tout prix ?

Je me revois en train de dire à Ginny qu'il fallait que j'aille chercher un cadeau pour ta mère,

Dans cette boutique londonienne réputée pour ses parfums…

"Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?" m'avait demandé ta sœur…

Et tu lui avais répondu :

"Oh , non, ce serait une occasion de faire une sortie en amoureux,

Et de se faire un petit restaurant après…"

Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dit ?

Je t'avais dit que tu devrais rester à la maison plutôt,

Je ne sais pas pourquoi,

Quelque chose me dérangeait dans le fait que tu m'accompagnes,

Pas toi bien sûr,

Mais une sensation bizarre,

Le genre de pressentiment qu'il vaut mieux écouter,

Comme les rêves d'Harry…

Tu as insisté, prétextant que tu avais besoin de te changer les idées de toute façon…

C'est vrai qu'au bureau,

On te menait la vie dure ces derniers temps,

Tu étais débordé de travail…

Alors tu es venu…

Tu avais raison,

C'était une journée merveilleuse mon amour,

Vraiment !

J'ai adoré me promener accrochée à ton bras tout l'après-midi,

Allant de boutique en boutique,

Mêlés à la foule de moldus…

Evidemment, tu as encore fait des tiennes dans les boutiques moldues,

Tu te rappelles quand tu as demandé à cette vendeuse si elle ne vendait pas des blousons en peu de dragon ?

Ha ha ha…

J'ai vu dans ses yeux qu'elle te prenait pour un fou…

Quand nous avons enfin trouvé la fameuse boutique dans laquelle je voulais trouver le cadeau de ta mère,

Je suis restée émerveillée devant tant de parfums, de bijoux, de toilettes féminines,

C'était ahurissant…

Haa, tu ne m'as pas été d'un grand secours je dois dire…

Il est vrai que toi et le monde féminin, ça fait 2…

Mais j'avais réussi à dégoter le cadeau qu'il fallait,

Un parfum vraiment épatant,

Même toi tu l'as reconnu…

La nuit était tombée quand nous sommes ressortis,

Il faisait froid, et il neigeait doucement,

Les flocons recouvraient petit à petit les sillons et les traces de pas laissés dans la neige par les passants,

Et j'avais froid, comme maintenant,

Saleté de neige !

Nous avons commencé à marcher pour trouver un restaurant dans lequel nous pourrions dîner en amoureux…

On a marché longtemps, et on est arrivés dans ce quartier,

Que je connaissais de réputation,

Il ne fallait pas rester là,

C'est ce que je t'ai dit alors, je m'en souviens…

Tu as rigolé en me disant que nous ne craignions rien,

Nous étions des sorciers, que pourrait-il nous arriver ?

Voilà, mon amour,

Voilà ce que je voulais te dire depuis tout à l'heure…

Je voulais répondre à cette simple question,

"Que pourrait-il nous arriver ?"…

Il aurait pu nous arriver de traverser ce quartier, d'en ressortir,

Et cela sans encombre,

De trouver un restaurant,

De dîner aux chandelles,

De passer une superbe soirée,

De rentrer chez nous, légèrement échauffés par la consommation d'alcool au repas,

De faire l'amour aussitôt la porte passée,

De nous endormir paisiblement dans les bras l'un de l'autre…

C'est cela qu'il aurait pu se passer…

Qu'il aurait dû se passer…

Mais, si je suis là,

A te parler depuis la terrasse de notre appartement,

A te parler dans le vide,

Alors que tu ne m'entends pas,

Si je suis là à mourir de froid,

Pieds nus dans la neige,

A parler à un souvenir,

C'est que ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça…

Non, pas exactement…

Au lieu de ça, nous avons marché dans les ruelles sombres,

Je m'accrochais à toi car j'étais effrayée,

Et morte de froid, morte de trouille…

Le bruit de la rue recommençait à se faire entendre,

Au bout de la ruelle, je voyais les passants arpenter la grande avenue,

J'essayais de te faire accélérer le pas,

Plus que quelques mètres…

Plus que quelques mètres…

C'est ce qui nous a manqué, mon amour,

Seulement quelques mètres,

Quelques mètres pour rejoindre la foule,

Quelques mètres pour être en sécurité,

Quelques mètres pour que tu restes en vie….

Je ne sais pas,

Je ne me rappelle plus si j'ai eu ne serait-ce qu'une seconde pour crier…

Je ne sais pas si tu as souffert,

Si tu as eu le temps de te rendre compte de ce qui arrivait,

Avant d'atterrir, horriblement mutilé, et probablement mort sur le coup,

Au milieu des poubelles de cette ruelle sordide…

Moi ? Je crois que je n'ai même pas imaginé que tu étais mort à ce moment-là,

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réaliser l'horreur de la chose qui venait de se produire,

Qu'une autre arrivait déjà…

Je me suis sentie aspirée en arrière,

Dans un recoin de mur,

Et le visage qui a surgi des ténèbres m'a alors pétrifiée…

Les visages devrais-je dire,

Car ils étaient 2,

Et l'horreur était telle que je ne pouvais articuler un mot…

" Alors, Granger la sang de bourbe, tu as l'air moins sûre de toi…"

La voix qui venait de rompre le silence n'était autre que celle de Lucius Malfoy, qui me tenait plaquée contre le mur…

Un rire éclata derrière lui, celui de Bellatrix Lestrange, qui surveillait la rue…

" Vas-y, Lucius, finissons-en, fais-lui sa fête et tirons-nous !"

" Une seconde, Bella, je voudrais savourer ce moment, que j'ai attendu tellement longtemps…

Et il n'y a plus tes petits amis Potter et Weasley pour venir à ton secours à présent, n'est-ce pas, Granger ?"

Malfoy parlait à quelques centimètres de mon visage à peine,

Je pouvais sentir son haleine putride…

Ooh, mon amour, je croyais être au paroxysme de l'horreur après t'avoir vu mourir sous mes yeux,

Mais j'étais loin de penser que…

Non, ça fait trop mal…

Regarde, j'ai tellement froid que mes larmes gèlent sur mon visage…

Je suis appuyée au rebord de la terrasse,

Et je regarde en bas,

Mais je ne vois plus rien à travers mes larmes de glace…

Ron, si tu savais ce qu'ils m'ont fait…

Malfoy s'est rapproché de moi encore plus,

Il a écarté les pans de mon manteau,

Je pensais qu'il voudrait me dépouiller de mon argent,

Je lui ai tendu mon sac,

Mais il a rigolé, et l'a jeté de l'autre côté de la rue…

Il a alors commencé à déboutonner mon chemisier..

Il n'a pas attendu de l'avoir complètement ouvert,

Il a plongé sa main à l'intérieur…

Il ma… touché…

C'était horrible…

Il plaquait à ce moment-là sa main sur ma bouche,

Et pétrissait ma poitrine,

Il me faisait mal,

Je crois que je pleurais déjà à ce moment-là…

Ensuite, il m'a jetée à terre,

Et il est venu s'allonger sur moi,

M'a arraché mon chemisier et mon soutien-gorge,

Mon dieu, comme j'avais froid…

Cette neige partout…

Il m'embrassait, en me mordant,

Et il mordait mes seins aussi,

Il me mutilait en même temps qu'il abusait de moi…

Cette douleur était si… horrible,

J'avais l'impression d'être une poupée de chiffon,

Il me maintenait plaquée au sol…

Après, il a mis sa main entre mes jambes, et appuyait avec force…

Et il a commencé à essayer de m'enlever mon pantalon,

Et j'ai crié,

Juste une seconde,

Juste le temps qu'il lui a fallu pour se redresser et me balancer un coup de poing en plein visage…

Je me suis retrouvée sonnée,

Mais consciente de ce qu'il était en train de me faire…

Il a… arraché… mon pantalon…

Puis ma culotte…

Je me suis retrouvée nue dans la neige,

J'avais froid,

Horriblement froid… comme maintenant…

Il a alors lâché un de mes bras,

Pour déboutonner son propre pantalon,

Je n'ai pas saisi l'occasion,

Le coup qu'il m'avait porté m'avait à moitié assommé…

Oh mon amour…

C'est là que j'ai ressenti la plus horrible des sensations…

J'ai pleuré et j'ai crié,

Mais il étouffait mes cris…

Il est entré en force…

Il m'a déchirée,

Mais pas seulement physiquement,

Mentalement aussi….

Là je crois que j'ai perdu la raison à ce moment-là…

J'étais un pantin désartibulé,

Pendant qu'il me prenait de force…

Pendant qu'il me violait…

Et le froid…

Cette neige qui entrait en même temps,

Elle rentrait, de partout,

Elle me mouillait, elle me salissait en même temps que lui…

Mes larmes coulaient toutes seules, en silence…

J'avais mal, mon amour, tellement mal…

Ça a duré une éternité, des heures aurait-on dit…

Pendant tout ce temps,

Je pouvais entendre sa comparse ricaner, pendant qu'elle surveillait les alentours,

Et de temps en temps, elle lui parlait, pour lui dire des trucs du style

" Vas-y, fais-lui mal ! Défonce-la…"

Les bruits alentours s'étaient fait lointains…

Le froid faisait partie de moi…

Il était partout,

Sous moi,

Sur moi,

En moi !

Quand mon bourreau s'est enfin retiré,

Je n'ai pas bougé,

Je l'ai juste regardé pendant qu'il reboutonnait son pantalon…

Il me regardait en riant,

Puis il s'est penché sur moi,

Et m'a dit

" Je vais te laisser en vie, Granger, je veux que tu vives avec ce souvenir, qui viendra te hanter…

Je veux que tu vives dans la peur que je pourrais un jour recommencer…

Car c'est ce qui t'attends, ma petite sang de bourbe, un jour, quand tu ne t'y attendras plus, je recommencerai…!"

Puis il s'est relevé, s'est mis à rire,

Et m'a balancé un dernier coup de pied dans la tête…

J'ai perdu connaissance je crois…

Je me souviens être revenue à moi, l'espace d'une minute,

Avoir essayé de me redresser,

Impossible…

Entre mes jambes s'étalait une mare de sang,

Du sang souillé, du sang de bourbe comme le disait si bien Malfoy…

J'ai alors rampé jusqu'au milieu de la ruelle, et je suis retombée la tête dans la neige,

Transie de froid…

A mon réveil, j'avais un plafond blanc au-dessus de moi…

J'étais dans un lit,

Et quand j'ai tourné la tête, j'ai vu des cheveux roux…

Ron, j'ai cru que c'était toi, mon amour !

Mais c'était ta sœur, et quand elle m'a vue bouger, elle a fait venir les médecins…

On m'a fait raconter ce qui m'était arrivé,

Ce qui t'était arrivé…

J'ai mis du temps avant de raconter en détail comment ce salaud m'avait salie…

Mais j'y suis parvenue,

Et je n'en avais reparlé à personne avant ce soir, mon amour…

Si tu savais comme j'ai mal en moi,

Comme j'ai froid,

Ce froid qui ne m'a plus quittée depuis cette nuit-là…

Ginny m'a raconté comment on m'a retrouvée, gisant sans vêtements, au milieu de mon sang…

Ils m'ont cru morte au début,

Et je n'en suis pas passée loin à ce qu'on m'a dit…

Ce sont des moldus qui m'ont découverte, et emmenée dans un hôpital moldu…

Quand les membres de l'Ordre ont enfin retrouvé ma trace,

Ils m'ont faite transférer à Ste Mangouste…

Voilà l'histoire reconstituée…

Voilà, Ron, mon amour,

Voilà ce qui s'est passé dans cette ruelle moldue,

Malgré le fait que nous étions des sorciers…

Nous nous sommes fait attaquer par d'autres sorciers,

Qui t'ont tué,

Et m'ont violée…

Voilà la réalité, violente mais vraie,

Voilà ce qui me ronge les entrailles chaque jour qui passe…

Voilà pourquoi j'ai froid !

Oui, j'ai froid !

Depuis ce jour, le froid qui m'habitait,

Celui qui m'a pénétré de force,

Ce froid-là ne m'a plus jamais quittée…

J'ai mal Ron…

J'ai mal de toi, tu me manques…

Et j'ai mal parce que je suis sale…

J'ai lutté, si tu savais comme j'ai lutté…

Depuis que tu n'es plus là,

J'essaye de survivre,

J'essaye d'oublier la souillure qui m'habite,

J'essaye de me réchauffer, mais je n'y parviens pas !

Et maintenant,

J'ai à nouveau froid en dehors,

En plus d'être gelée intérieurement…

Je suis sur cette terrasse, celle de notre appartement,

Au 19e étage de cet immeuble où nous vivions si heureux…

La neige tombe abondamment,

Comme ce soir-là,

Et les visages des fantômes de ma vie flottent devant moi…

Toi, Harry, mes parents, Dumbledore….

Au début, je me demandais ce que je venais faire sur la terrasse en nuisette, pieds nus, en plein milieu de la nuit…

Maintenant, je le sais,

Maintenant que je suis debout sur la rambarde de pierre,

Le vide sous moi, les flocons de neige tombant dans la rue, tout en bas…

Maintenant, je suis tellement frigorifiée que je fais partie de ces flocons,

Je suis un flocon de neige parmi tant d'autres…

Et il est temps que je prenne mon envol…

J'espère que ceux qui restent auront la force de me pardonner…

J'espère qu'ils auront la force de comprendre…

Adieu mes amis !

Adieu!

J'arrive mon amour, je serai là bientôt !

Adieu…….

* * *

Pour ceux à qui j'avais promis une histoire plus heureuse que mon dernier OS, je tiens à m'excuser, mais il m'était impossible de faire que cette fic se termine bien… 

J'ai voulu montrer l'horreur du geste à son paroxysme, quand celui-ci engendre la perte de la raison, et la perte de l'espoir…

Bisous à toutes et à tous !


End file.
